


Thunderstruck.

by epistretes



Series: She's like the wind. [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Loki, Teen Sif - Freeform, Teen Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Thor have become best friends and Loki's jealousy starts to eat in to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck.

**Author's Note:**

> It will not make much sense unless you have read the first part of the series, [Striking.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1228678)

“Move!” Sif yelled as she ran down the hall, hair streaming behind her in the wind like a shining blonde banner. Loki sidestepped as she and Thor who was just behind her pelted down the long corridor. Loki clutched his books to his thin chest and schooled his features. His mother had once told him, five years before now, to forget the girl. How could he do that when she and his brother had become nigh inseparable? They scooted through a side door and Loki knew it led to an exit from the citadel. They were ditching their classes and going off to grapple in the dirt again and he hated it. While he had no desire to roll around fighting with Sif, he resented his sixteen-year old brother’s easy friendship and relationship with the girl who did not want to spend time with a bookish thirteen year-old. Why was it okay for Thor to single her out and not him? Thor always got everything Loki desired.

“Loki! My prince, did you see where Prince Thor and Sif Arnbjørnsdóttir went?” Puffed the out-of-breath history tutor. Thor and Sif were supposed to be studying history classes higher than he, yet his own history tutor had been forced to push him ahead in his studies as Loki was both diligent and exceptionally bright. His information retention levels had astounded the man. He preferred to take his classes alone anyway, Thor was too distracting and he tried to ignore the girl as much as he could. If he allowed himself to dwell on her, he lost his train of thought.

In the split second it took him to decide to help them with their escape, he flicked a finger and an echo of a giggle came down the hall. 

“I think they went towards the kitchens,” he lied to cover for them and the man nodded and ran off towards the phantom sound. “You owe me, Thor.”

Caressing the spine of his book, he sighed and turned, following the two truants and went out in to the sun. It was too hot out here, he could not understand how they delighted in making themselves sweaty and out of breath in such heat, so he picked his favourite big tree and ensconced himself in it, away from the sun's rays.

Just as he got settled and began to read, he heard a girlish chuckle from the balcony below. Peeking out, he got a slightly obstructed view. The gardens they were in were shielded from all prying eyes - but his own. He watched as Thor swung out at Sif and how she spun, turned and dodged. Where Thor was all raw power, Sif moved like the wind. She turned his power against him with careful moves Loki thought were almost like the movements he used for his seiðr. She did not need to be as physically strong, she could turn the tide.

He could not drag his eyes back to his book, transfixed by the display below. If her desire was still to join her father and it certainly appeared to be so, her skills were improving swiftly enough to make it likely to come true. 

After so long that Loki's legs started to ache, the two excitable teens flopped down under the tree to take some rest.

"My mother wants to send me away," Sif admitted with a frustrated growl and something in Loki clenched painfully. 

"Whatever for?" Thor asked, horrified. 

"She says that I am not a lady if I play in the dirt with boys and that I bring shame on our family. She wants to send me north to her sister. She has three daughters and apparently they're all 'proper ladies'. I don't _want_ to be a proper lady and just get married and worry about whether the fabric of my dress is fashionable or not." Her voice was an angry growl. 

"I'll do something. There has to be a way to get her to let you stay. I'll find out." Thor promised his best friend. 

Loki slipped from his tree, anger at such a stupid reason possibly being the cause of his not seeing her every day. Anger at her going to Thor instead of him all the time, so what if Thor was the perfect example of an Asgardian prince to their people? Loki had his good qualities as well.

 _I saw you first. I believed in you first. Not Thor._ He thought bitterly as he stalked back to the room he had been moved in to last year. He and Thor had long shared but his elder brother had been deemed too old to share by their father and they had been separated. 

He got in the tub and cleaned himself fastidiously, dressing and drying his hair with seiðr. He only just managed to keep his countenance when he re-entered his bedchamber and found Thor and Sif sitting on his bed. He really hoped that they could not hear his thumping, hormonal teenage heartbeat. 

“Loki! Brother, we need your help,” Thor began, standing and moving towards Loki and sweeping him in to a one-armed embrace. “We need you to come up with a way to stop Sif being sent away by her mother.”

Loki would never admit it, but he had been working over the problem in his head while soaking his skin. He did not want her to go.

“Your only chance is to appeal to Týr,” he told her, looking her in those captivating eyes. “If you wish to stay and be trained, he is your only hope. Otherwise, I am sure my mother would take you in as a handmaiden but for that, you might as well submit to your mother.”

“Týr? I am not old enough to try out for the academy and they have never admitted a woman,” Sif responded, a little sceptically, if hope coloured her tone.

“Perhaps I could lend my word to your appeal,” Thor mused “I could ask to join early as well, he has been asking to train me personally for the past year. Loki, will you help us?”

“I can help you plan what to say but I will not accompany you. Týr is not fond of me and my presence will only hurt your cause,” he admitted with a frown. The Einherjar commander thought little of boys who did not spend their days in his training yards and felt no compunctions even in saying it to a prince’s face. 

“Thank you, Loki,” Sif smiled brilliantly at him and he hesitantly smiled back, a tiny tinge of pink gracing his cheeks.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured, lost in the loud boom of Thor’s voice as he started to plan their appeal.


End file.
